Smoking In Limbo
by EphemeralLies13
Summary: Harry never thought he'd see Malfoy ever again, but that was until Draco becomes the key suspect to his father's murder one day. And he never thought he'd actually enjoy the Malfoy's company while trying to determine his guilt. life just got difficult.
1. Prologue

Copyright: Harry Potter and it's characters do NOT belong to me and instead belong to JK Rowling. i do not make any dinero off of this either :)

Summary: "Lucius Malfoy, ex-death eater, found murdered in Manor. Son, Draco Malfoy is suspected and still at large." Well that wasn't what Harry expected to see in the Daily Prophet at work one morning. Semi dark but some fluff, M for language, and eventual lemon

it might be a little slow to start by the way; if that bothers people...sorry! ^^"

PROLOGUE

The room is gray and freezing in a dray sort of way that reminds me of the arctic. And when I look into his eyes I can see the cold reflected there too.

Draco Malfoy's eyes are an incredibly luminescent shade of cold blue, and hard with an indifferent hatred towards the world that I'd never seen anyone wear. There is none of the disgust that Voldemort held, nor the arrogant disdain his father, Lucius, had either. There is something else…And when I look closer, really look, at him I realize that it is anger and defiance. Defiance more than anything. After all, when you lose everything, it's defiance - the I WILL NOT fall down, i WILL prove you wrong - that keeps you going. That keeps you from pulling your hairs out and screaming at the world.

Suddenly, for some inane reason, I can hear the sorting hat whispering hoarsely into my ear again, "and a thirst…to prove yourself…"

Of course...That makes him easier to understand. Malfoy has always seemed to belong to a whole different universe, and therefore absolutely unattainable, but this brings him to Earth. To my world. He was suddenly relatable in a sense i had never believed possible. In fact, i had been slowly realizing, Malfoy was much more similar to me than i would have preferred to acknowledge.

"I'll get you out of here," I tell him with conviction. I have to.

And then his wall of defiance cracks a little and fear, pure unadulterated _terror_, seeps through. But just for a second, and then it's replaced by a sneer. "You better, _Potter_."

so i'm pretty nervous since it's my first story, and no beta, but i'm pretty OCD so there shouldn't be many typos (and if there are please tell me haha). please review to let me know if i should continue or just let it go haha :)


	2. Insight To A Marriage

Copyright: Harry Potter and it's characters do NOT belong to me and instead belong to JK Rowling. i do not make any dinero off of this either :)

Summary: "Lucius Malfoy, ex-death eater, found murdered in Manor. Son, Draco Malfoy is suspected and still at large." Well that wasn't what Harry expected to see in the Daily Prophet at work one morning. Semi dark but some fluff, M for language, and eventual lemon

it might be a little slow to start by the way; if that bothers people...sorry! ^^"

CHAPTER 1

INSIGHT TO HARRY

Ginny. Somehow, the wonder of her name has toned down. It's less vivid, but then again everything seems to be less…just _less_ lately. I feel as if I'm looking at the world through a dirty glass wall. And of course everything seems to be much nicer outside my little "Box." Everything is more vivid out there, and I can hear Ron's laughter, Hermione's giggles, everyone's happiness echo in my ears like a drum. It's a constant reminder that's something's off, that I'm not normal.

But when have I ever been normal…

I'm starting to feel like a freak.

The war is over; I should be having the time of my life. I'm living at the bottom of a metaphorical ocean with the heaviest pressure on my body. It makes me drained – I don't have the energy to smile, to force a joke, to even work. Even lying down seems exhausting, and I constantly feel borderline crying.

Ginny….can't seem to understand this. We're different species altogether. Somehow she managed to pull through the war by the skin of her teeth and become even stronger. When she was younger she tried so hard to be independent even though she was anything but. Now she is…she reminds me of the phoenix in Dumbledore's office; a pillar of strength , all fire and power. And she's the more beautiful for it. I admire her so much it disgusts me. She has become everything everyone expects me to be, but am incapable of. I wish I could be the strong one. The determined one. She's just another reminder that I'm weak, a freak, something's wrong with me.

She's too…bright for me. She belongs to the world out there, beyond the confines of my personal inadequacies. She makes me feel like a parasite.

I think I'm growing to hate my wife.

INSIGHT TO GINNY

My husband –

Inhale.

Exhale.

Sigh to the wall. The wall covered with family photographs and days when harry actually smiled like he meant it. Smiled at _me_ like he meant it.

–My husband. That is a difficult topic. Lately, I feel like I don't know him at all. Which doesn't make sense, considering I live with him. Sleep next to him – and yes, just sleep. It feels like it's been forever since we've had sex. I miss it, I miss HIM.

I miss how he'd smile so brightly when he'd see me, how he'd try to snag me practically everywhere. But most of all, that look he'd give me every morning when I'd wake up – because Harry always wakes up early these days – as if I was…I don't even fully know how to put it in words. Like he adored me beyond anything in the world. Then he'd smile that adorable smile, bedhead sticking up everywhere, and kiss me so gently…

The Harry I once knew seems to have just gone…

I can't understand what it is. The war is over. We're _free_. Free from everything that restricted us before, and I can't get why he constantly refuses to move on. I try and show him this things – make his hard head realize the truth – but he gets angry and defensive. He's pushing me away…

He makes me feel like suddenly I'm not good enough, and I know that all we're heading for is a dead end.

This can't be it. Is this as good as it gets?

soooooooo yeah. opinions~? worth it? boring. stupid. critiques? hahaha. can't believe how nervous i am over this. please review :) (and be as honest/mean/nice as you like. i appreciate honesty :). )


End file.
